Middle Ground
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: When Allen ran away from the Order,he and Neah made an agreement to work together to take down the Earl.Because of that, they made another side called Middle Ground.Can they fight both sides and stop the war completely or will they fail? T just to be safe
1. Chapter I

**A/N: I can't help writing this story! I got tired of waiting for DGM's next chapter! I was dying to read the next chapter! But, rumors said that the next update would be in April. Then I though… What if Allen works together with Neah? How will the Holy War be affected? The moment I thought that, a plot bunny was born. So the idea here is Allen siding with Neah creating another side of the war. So, enough of my ramblings. Pairing still undecided!**

**Warning: May have some TYPOS. I'm still a beginner so… please take it easy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Never in a thousand years**

**(_+~0~+_)**

**Chapter 1 **

**(_+~0~+_)**

After I left the Black Order, I was branded as a traitor; A Noah. With no home to return to, I resided in the ark. I closed all the ark gates in the Black Order, all except for a single locked door, hidden at Hevlaska's chamber that can only be accessed by me.

Currently, I was somewhere in England, resting inside an inn. I've got no choice but to take shelter there because of the pouring rain that fell down relentlessly; I was too tired to open a gate to the ark. The room was dark with the curtains drawn and the lights turned off. No light filtered through the dark thick curtains. I'm not scared of the darkness, in fact, I like it. Darkness gave me solace and peace from this cold, cold world. A perfect environment to think and relax. I laid my head on the bed and pulled the blankets over me.

'Sometimes, even without the light. There can still be warmth' I thought.

The night was peaceful; the only thing I can hear is the light taps of rain on the roof and window. I wish moments like this would last. Unfortunately, it didn't.

A wave of pain seared through my body and my head feels like somebody was cleaving it open. My breathing became ragged as I struggled to breathe; it felt like something was strangling me. Am I…? Am I turning to a Noah…? I coughed as I tried to touch my forehead; and when I did, I felt something wet and sticky. Blood…? Another wave pain shook my body, this time, much more painful and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up on a place where the 14th resides. I was chained on a white marble chair with the fourteenth sitting on the arm rest with a big grin.

"Ah… It's time, eh?" He said as he crossed his arms on his chest "It's faster than I thought"

Even in this realm, I could still feel the pain.

"So… what now?" I struggled to say, it's so hard to breathe "Y-You're… going to… take over… my body?"

"Hmm… Maybe" Neah brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. The moment he did that the pain and the strangling feeling faded away. That time, I gasped for air.

"I just momentarily delayed the transformation. I didn't stop it" He clasped his hands together "I'm here to strike up a deal, nephew."

I looked at him, shocked "What?" From all the things I expected to hear from him THAT was the last thing I expected.

"I said I want to make a deal with you." Neah sighed "I won't take over your body completely or erase every bit of you, only if you help me defeat the Earl."

I fell silent, should I agree?

"What is your decision?" He asked again, he looked up and closed his eyes

After the silence I finally broke it "Just answer a couple of questions, first" Neah turned his head and looked at me with his golden eyes

"Shoot."

"Did Mana ever love me?"

Neah smiled "He did. He always did. Not just because you are my host. Because you were like a son he will never have." He said his tone slow and gentle, as if he wanted me to remember each words "So, don't doubt him, okay?"

When I heard that, I felt relieved. At least, those doubts have been removed. Now, I know what the lies were and what the truth is.

"Next question!" he said with grin, when will he stop grinning?

"Why did you betray the Earl?" I said in a serious tone

"Oh, that" he rested his crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hands, conveying a pretty clear message; He was bored "I found out what the Earl was really planning."

"And, what's that?"

"He was intending to use us Noahs as a sacrificial lamb to bring, not the Flood, but The Apocalypse; The wrathful ending of the world. I won't let my family be used like that. Head or not, one must destroy the pest that threatens to destroy the pack. Even if it means to betray them." For an instance, I thought I saw sadness in his eyes only to hidden again.

I was looking at Neah intently. I was feeling sorry for him. He was not bad, he was only misunderstood.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head "None."

"So, what's your decision?"

I bowed my head and thought for a moment. We strive for the same goal. We both, are hiding from each side. Both wanting to oppose them. One was the Earl, to stop him for bringing the apocalypse. Second, the Black Order, to stop their devilish ways on trying to defeat the Earl by creating Bioweapons that caused each of them pain.

I looked up, it's decided then. "I will, Uncle. It's a deal, then."

Neah grinned "Great!" he cried happily "I won't take over your body completely nor erase you. You will still be Allen. But, for one condition, I will use your body if I desire to use it."

"Now, I will continue the transformation." He said "Only a little more and it'll be done."

I knew what was to come and I braced myself for the pain. "Ready?" I nodded and closed my eyes

I heard him snap his fingers and the pain continued. The chains that bound me slowly loosened. My body became weak and I fell forward, only to be caught by two firm yet gentle arms and be lifted up; one arm supporting my back, the other holding up my knees.*

"You have endured lots of pain, nephew, Ever since my brother passed away. Now it's my turn to take care of you. I will do my best to protect you from the harsh world. I will be like your father from now on." I heard him whisper. I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. Not from the pain but from happiness. I'm happy that someone _alive _actually cared for me.

(_+~0~+_)

***Means bridal style. It kinda sounded wrong if I wrote 'bridal style' so…. I just described it**

**A/N: Thanks for those who took their time read this! I appreciate it. But I will love it if you review. Flames are accepted as long as you'll be very gentle. Critiques are good. But normal one is great! I might probably updTED next week. If not, in summer. You see, I'm grounded. But, my parents are out so… I think you get the point.**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I'm really in the mood to update. Got nothing to do today. So Yeah! Got another chapter written. This may be a little short. But… It's enough. I think. This is more like a filler chapter, part one.**

**(+_~*0*~_+)**

**Chapter 2**

**(+_~*0*~_+)**

Pain. That was the only thing that I felt now. A mind-numbing pain.

My head, aches like someone was trying to cleave it open.

Like every breath, I breathe. Like any small movement could make the pain worse. I can neither open my eyes nor move my body. Is he transformation complete yet…?

"Almost, Allen. A little more and it's done." Neah whispered. I felt his hand gently stroke my hair.

'Please let it end. I can't… take it anymore.' I thought. The pain lasted for several long minutes. Just when I was at the edge of my sanity, the pain stopped.

It was then I heard Neah say "It's done."

That moment, I was able to open my eyes. My surrounding was still dark, it's was still night? All of that seemed like hours. I struggled to stand up, my body was stiff. It's like I have been sleeping for days. I walked to the windows and drew the curtains open; the rain has stopped and the moon shone brightly overhead. When I turned around to walk to the bed; the bed sheets have stains of blood. What the…? Do I have any injury?

I checked my clothes, and they too have marks of blood. I walked to the nearest mirror and examined myself. And what I saw shocked me.

There were seven stigmata in my forehead, my skin has turned dark like a Noah, and my silver hair color was retained but it became long and wavy. What struck me most was my once purple eyes are now gold.

"Congrats, Allen~! Your transformation's complete!" Neah shouted in my head, if not too happy

"A Noah…" I whispered; I let that fact sink inside me. There's no turning back. As if knowing what words I want to hear, Neah spoke:

"Noah outside, but an exorcist in heart. Always remember that, my dear nephew."

I smiled "I know and I will always remember that." I turned away from the mirror and sat on the blood stained bed "What will we do now?"

"For now, training you would be the best way to start. And by that, we'll start now."

"What? Now?" I cried "Can't I at least have some rest?"

"Nope."

"Come on! I want to rest! I haven't sleep for a day!"

"Your fault, nephew." He deadpanned "We will train whether you like it or not. Now, pack up your things and burn those bed sheets or do you want me to do it?"

I groaned, Neah was just as pushy as Cross. I felt like I was born anew… but… there was this feeling I can't shake off. It feels like… I'm uncomfortable and at the same time…ecstatic?

(|_-+*0*+-_|)

After packing my things and burning the sheets, as Neah have ordered, I quietly went out the Inn I was staying.

"Now what?" I said as I looked at my surroundings. It's midnight and no one is on the streets, all except me.

"_You know, you could just speak in your mind. If people see you talking to yourself, they'll think you're crazy." Neah chuckled_

"_Why didn't you say it earlier?"_

"_I forgot." _

"_Yeah right. Also, why do you want to leave the inn so badly?"_

"_Trust me on that one. Anyway, the reason I want to get out there is because there were exorcists on the other room. And those exorcists are looking for you."_

I looked around _"Wait… how did you know?"_

"_As a Noah, you should have felt it. Which, I think you just felt earlier." _

I started to walk _"That… mixed feeling of being uncomfortable and being excited?"_

"_Yes, that one."_

"_Why do I feel like that?" _I asked, being a Noah is a little bit confusing.

"_Why do you feel uncomfortable? Well, what would you feel if something that can hurt or kill you is nearby? Of course, Uncomfortable" _Neah explained _"And that ecstatic feeling is an instinct of a Noah. The instinct to destroy Innocence. Now, you know how the others feel around Innocences. If a Noah was to destroy one, that's what he feels, pure ecstasy."_

Ah… So that's why Noahs likes to kill. If the accommodator were to die, the Innocence would be very vulnerable to destroy. I kind of understand the other Noahs. There was this feeling to destroy, it's like, you can… murder a whole town yet don't feel guilty. I just hope that feeling wouldn't overtake me.

"_Allen, let me take over your body. Here come the exorcists." _Neah whispered, at that time, I felt a tug like something pulled me deeper, and before I know it, my Uncle took over.

"I'm going to teach you the basics of my powers, Allen. Pay attention" he whispered

"I could feel you, exorcist. Come out and state your business."

Three exorcist went out of the shadows, their Innocences all invoked.

"Allen Walker, traitor of the Black Order. You shall die tonight!" One said, he raised his gun and fired at us. I felt Neah smirk and tilt his head on the side as the bullet merely whizzed past

"You've got a deadly aim there, young sir. Yet, it isn't enough to hit me." Neah said, I doubt what he said is merely a statement. In my opinion, Neah is boasting. In MY point of view anyway.

I heard him groan "Yeah, talk all you want. In the end, you're still going to die" The other exorcist threw several daggers at us before it hit us a ark gate appeared in front and the daggers harmlessly passed through the gate.

"First, Allen. You can call the ark for defense. Anything that is hurled at you will pass harmlessly through the gate, send it somewhere else if you like but, you can also do this…"

Neah snapped his fingers and an ark gate opened above the exorcist. The moment it opened the daggers that passed through went out and hit the exorcists arms but missed their heads

"_Neah! Please don't kill them!" _I cried out

Neah grinned "I'm not planning too. I'm simply using them as demonstrations."

A gunshot rang in the air and I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

"Second, you know that we don't have the same regenerative abilities like Road, right? But, we canheal ourselves only by singing my song in your head or if you want, out loud." It was then, Neah sang quietly, loud enough for me to hear

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao"_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume"_

There was this cool feeling in my cheek and next thing I know, the wound is gone.

"There are things I want to demonstrate to you. But, for now, I have to delay. Someone is coming." Neah said, he snapped his fingers and an ark gate appeared behind us. A second later another gate appeared 20 feet away, but this gate was not ours. This gate had a dark color, the ark that the Noahs use. I saw Tyki and Road emerge from it and immediately Neah stepped back. Once we were in, he closed the gate

"How did you know that they were coming?" I asked

"Since, their Ark is a replica of mine; I could feel where it opens. Think of it as another model, I'm the one who built it and other people stole it. They may have customized it but still I know its parts and functions."

"So… What are we going to do now?"

"You are going to rest, while I would plan what we would do next."

"Rest? I thought—"

"Unless, you want to train non-top then—"

"No thanks! I'm going to rest!"

"Alright then, I'm going to borrow your body for a while, nephew. I'm just going to practice some songs in the piano."

With that, my surroundings went black and the next thing I knew, I'm out.

(_~0~_)

I groaned as I raised my arm and shielded my eyes from the glaring light. Where am I?

"_Morning, nephew~!" _Neah said in a sing-song tone in my head

"_Uncle, where did you take me?" I asked_

"_In a town somewhere in England." He simply replied_

I looked at my surroundings; I was under a tree just outside a perimeter of a town. I stood up and stretched. There was a stream right next to me; I looked at my reflection on the waters. My dark skin is gone, so are the seven stigmata in my forehead. I looked normal again.

"_Planning to go in the town? I've gotten us some money while you were sleeping. Feel free to spend it."_

"_Thank you" I said, smiling. At last, I could eat so much again!_

"_Now, let's go."_

The town was beautiful; the buildings were tall and beautiful. The skies were clear and the sun shone brightly above. There was a festival in town. Streamers hanged from building to building. I was walking around town with carrying several foods in a brown paper bag and a stick of mitarashi dango in my hanging in my mouth. The day was happy and fine but, that was until I felt someone tap my shoulder and a person say a nickname I despise so much.

"Oy, Moyashi. Is that you?"

I slowly turned around and gasped

"Kanda? Johnny?"

(._-+~0~+-_.)

**A/N: Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. I kinda rushed this so. Gomenasai. Also, sorry for not updating my other story: "My Fair Lady". I got a little writers block added with laziness. So see ya next time! :D I'll edit all this chapter and the previous chapter next time or if I have time! **


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Another update my friends :3 A really short chapter. As you can see, I'm trying to update this story every week before the tests comes. So, um… here we go. ^_^**

**(+._-~0~-_. +)**

**Chapter III**

**(+._-~0~-_. +)**

"Kanda? Johnny?" I gasped, what are they doing here? Especially Kanda, Aren't he supposed to be free with Alma? Why is he wearing an exorcist uniform? Did he go back? Are they sent to bring me back?

"W-What are you doing here…?" I stuttered out, I am just way too shocked. I mean, I expected for the Black Order to send out exorcist, but, I didn't expect for them to send out Johnny and Kanda. I just… I just thought they'll send more powerful exorcists just like the generals. But, I don't mean Kanda is weak. But… Why Johnny too?

"Allen!" Johnny cried happily before tackling me. I wasn't able to maintain my balance, and thus, we both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow…" I muttered before sitting up and rubbing my back. Well, I didn't expect that.

"Allen! We finally found you!" Johnny embraced me in a tight hug. A REALLY TIGHT HUG.

"I-I can't… breathe!" I said as I tried to take in air.

"Allen! You have no idea how hard it is to find you!" Johnny cried as he finally let go of me.

"Che, you just have no idea how much we have to endure." Kanda looked away "You are going to pay later."

"Nice to see you too, BaKanda." The corner of my lips curved up forming an annoyed smile

Kanda just gave me his famous che and turned away "Let's go to an Inn. Things are better discussed there."

Johnny happily nodded as he clung to my arm and quickly dragged me forward "The Inn is this way!"

"Ah-! Hey! Wait—Johnny!" I hopelessly cried as I tried to cover my balance while he proceeded to drag me. I just couldn't keep up with him, something changed in him, and I just know it. Not just the extra bit of strength he had, but something inside him. Maturity perhaps?

**(._-+~0~+-_.)**

After Kanda, Johnny and I rented a room in an Inn (They are broke, so I paid.). Both of them were sitting on a bed, both intensely staring at me and alternately asking questions. While, I, on the other hand sat on the bed in front of them, answering their questions with everything I know. Note, that before they interrogated me, all of us took a quick nap, not really quick cause we slept for a couple of hours. I found out from Johnny that Kanda was suffering on a hangover. I never thought the Great Yuu Kanda will be knocked out by a few mugs of beer. When we woke up it was already night.

Anyway, all the questions they asked are all normal, like, where have I been… what did I do after I ran away, etc.

Although, one question captured my attention.

"Allen, Are you the one that killed Howard Link?" Johnny asked in a serious tone

"I-What? Link was killed?" I shouted incredulously, No way! How?

"Did you kill him, moyashi?"

"No! Why would I? What happened?"

"Just after you escaped. We found Link's corpse in your cell. That's why rumors have spread throughout the Order that you killed him and that the Noah has taken control you!"

"What? I didn't kill him!" I shouted "But, who will—"

It was then I remembered my encounter with Apocryphos in my cell with Tyki and Road.

"Apocryphos…" I whispered with hate. That—! He will pay…!

"Apocryphos? Who's that?" Johnny asked

"He is an independent Innocence that exists for the purpose of protecting the Heart." I said "He attacked me when I was on my cell. He tried to absorb me… or something like that…"

"Moyahi, Is it true that you've turned to a Noah?"

I turned my head away and looked out the window. "As for that, I did. I did transform to a Noah. It just happened yesterday, I think. But even if I did, I will not side with them. Not with the Earl leading them"

Once again, I turned to look at them "I'm not on their side. Neither am I with the Order. I and the 14th built another side that will oppose both. Another side to end the war. Not only for our good, but the whole world's good."

"Even if you built another side, can you get enough members to oppose both sides?"

Before I could reply, I felt a tug inside me and the 14th took over

"What I am planning was to take comrades from either sides or simply racing the Order on taking in accommodators." My uncle said, I heard a startled gasps from both of the other occupants of the room, though, Kanda's was more like a sharp and silent intake of air.

"14th…" Kanda muttered

"Yes, I am the 14th. Don't worry though. I and my nephew have come in terms to share his body until the war is done. I'll give his body back later. Do you want me to explain some things?"

In the silence of the room, Kanda and Johnny nodded.

If you wonder what the 14th explained, there's no need. What he explained to me the last time was what he explained to them.

It took us a couple of hours before the two finally got it. We had to cover some of my history just for them to get it.

"That is all." Neah said before clasping his hands together "Are we clear now?"

"Yeah" Johnny nodded

"So, what do you think? Will you join us?" Neah invited

It was then Kanda stood up "If it means getting revenge on the Central and killing the Earl, then so be it. I'll join."

Kanda walked to the large balcony and looked up, Uncle let me take over again as Johnny and I followed him.

"Ever since when did you become a stalker?" Kanda shouted, I and Johnny looked at each other, silently asking who Kanda was talking to. "You dog of Llvellie!"

And out of the shadows of the roof, a single blond man emerged with two dots in his forehead.

I gasped "Link?" I thought he's dead!

He stood on top of the roof before jumping down the balcony. He landed gracefully like a cat; he had his talisman ready on his hand as if he will be ready if we were to attack.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda unsheathe Mugen

"What do you want?" He said in an annoyed tone. He walked in front of me and pointed his sword to Link.

"You! Are you still Allen or are you the 14th?" Link shouted, his eyes focusing on me

"I'm still me, Link" I simply answered, I took a step forward as I felt something stir around my surroundings

"Kanda, Johnny. Something's coming" I shouted, at that moment a heart-shaped door appeared out of thin air.

I flinched, how did they track me? "Noahs! Get ready!" I ordered "Johnny please hide somewhere!"

Johnny nodded as he went back inside the room.

The door opened as Tyki and Road stepped out. Road wore a black gothic dress with three several layers of red laces and a high dark boots that went up to her knee. Tyki on the other hand wore the usual gentle-man suit with his hair tied back to a ponytail.

"You gave us quite a hard time finding you, shounen." Tyki said as he brushed his bangs back with his hands

"Let's go home, brother!" Road grinned

"_Don't Allen." Neah said "Don't go with them!"_

"_I am not planning to."_

"I'm sorry but no." I said without doubt, both of the Noahs looked surprised

"What did you say?" Tyki asked as if he never heard what I said

"No" I repeated again

Road pouted "But, Why?"

"Because, I don't want to. I don't want to hurt my friends in the Order. I don't want to kill"

Tyki smirked "Well, since you won't come with us when we are asking nicely…" he trailed off

Dozens of candles appeared out of thin air "Then, we'll just force you to come!" Road shouted

The sharp ended candles flew towards us; Kanda sliced all of them up as Link protected himself with his talisman. I focused at the candles that were fired at me; I noticed that the candles began to slow down.

"_One of the abilities of the musician is this. If you constantly focus at a speeding object, that object will constantly slow down on your vision. Giving you time to react." Neah said_

Before the candles came near, I summoned a gate in front of me. The candles harmlessly passed through. When I closed the gate, Road and Tyki looked at me amusingly.

"Ah, so you mastered the abilities of the musician—" Tyki said as he lit up a cigarrete

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"—and the art of being sarcastic"

"Hey~ what's the hold-up?" A voice whined inside the checkered-door. It was then a man stepped out with a turban on his head. Wisely.

"The musician doesn't want to go with us." Road simply said

"_Let me handle this." Neah said as I felt another pull._

"_What are you going to do, Uncle?" _

"_Just let me."_

When Neah took over, I relaxed for a bit. Maybe he could handle things out

"Neah!" Road gasped. Uncle must have transformed to his Noah form.

"Nice to see you again Road." Neah smirked "I see you've been doing well."

"14th" Wisely muttered loud enough for us to hear

Neah sighed; I could feel he is annoyed "What's with the 14th business? I'm growing tired of being called 14th when I have a name!"

"_I feel your pain uncle. I feel your pain." I said, remembering the 'Moyashi' nickname Kanda calls me._

"We won't go back, Road. We're sorry." Neah said his voice bold and strong

"But, why?" Road cried, I could tell her voice breaking "Don't you want to be with the family again?"

"I know all the Earl's plans. He doesn't intend to keep us alive after we win the war."

"What do you mean by that?" Road shouted "He's gonna kill us all?

"No. But he will use us, as a sacrifice. You think he cares about us? He never did! He only cared because WE are needed to be his sacrificial lambs to call The Apocalypse! We are nothing but tools to him!"

"No, you are wrong, Neah. You are wrong."

"You're kidding right?" Wisely said

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?"

"How do we even know if you are saying the truth or not?" Tyki asked as he blew out smoke

"Well then, go back to the Noahs mansion, when he leaves, go at the backyard. If you look close enough, you'll see some patterns of stones that form a trail. Follow that. It'll lead you to the forest; keep following it until you come into a clearing with a big boulder on the center. Move that boulder, moving that boulder would be easy if you work together with your superhuman strength. Once you move the boulder, dig underneath until you see a black box. There, you'll see the evidence of what I'm saying. I stole those from the Earl and kept it there for safekeeping." Neah instructed "If, I'm wrong, you're free to do as you like, even if, to force me to come with you."

"_Uncle! Are you sure about this?" I asked_

"_I won't bet our freedom if I wasn't sure, Allen" he reassured.  
><em>

The three Noahs stared at Neah with disbelieving look.

It was then Road lowered her head "Alright." She whispered "If you are wrong, promise me. Promise me you'll come back. If you're right, I'll join you."

With that, Road and the other 2 Noahs withdrew back the door. Once they were inside the door closed and faded away.

"_We'll at least, we avoided violence." I sighed_

"What's the meaning of this Walker?"

"Ark." Neah whispered, a gate opened and the candles Road launched to us came out and punctured the talismans fired to us, pinning them to the wall behind Link

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Walker!" Link shouted

"_I'll leave the explaining to you, dear nephew." Neah chuckled_

I groaned as I got to control my body again "I'm getting tired of explaining!"

I turned to Link, "Go inside. I'll explain. You better listen, Link. 'Cause I won't explain again." I said as I walked back to the room with Kanda. This better be the last time I will explain.

**(._-+0+-_.)**

**A/N: Tapos na rin! (Translation: Finally finished!) Thank you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**I would like to thank the following for Favoriting, Alerting , reviewing my story!**

**3bubbasgirl **

**Alissa Lee **

**Animejessie **

**Creshirecat **

**FullmetalFan16 **

**griffincub **

**kagehi **

**Kyuubiluver **

**Naruto-fan-and-horse-lover **

**NeeMou **

**patrick the almighty observer **

**phoenixdragon78 **

**Tanya Dinocrisis01 **

**Xforeverforgottenx**

**SeeSea16**

**FullmetalFan16**

**One of the Colorless**

**griffincub**

**Thank you guys! ^_^ Later my friends! Please review! ^_^**

**Paalam! (Goodbye!) Sorry for the typos! ^_^**


End file.
